No Time
by HoleThroughMySoul
Summary: Envy is grievously injured and captured by state alchemists. Edward comes to visit him in his cell and has a shocking revelation.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That was all he had seen for days now. An eternal darkness that seemed to strangle him with it's writhing tendrils. But he didn't mind it in the least. Envy had always been a creature of the night, and that wasn't about to change, even if he was in a comatose state. He was so content just to stay in this eternal pool of blackness, the place where he felt absolutely nothing but pure ecstasy. But then, he was bathed in a golden light and heard an angelic voice calling his name. Angelic? What the fuck was he thinking? He didn't believe in that shit. It was just that damned Edward Elric again. That same Edward Elric who had haunted his every thought for almost a year now. He opened his eyes, and was overcome by a searing pain in his chest.

"Edo? Is that you?" he said through clenched teeth, trying to remember where he was, what had happened, and why he was in so much pain.

(Edward's POV)  
"Edo? Is that you?" I heard as I was speaking with the guard about the execution. I stopped what I was saying and turned to look at the formerly threatening homunculus. It almost made me feel sorry for the beast to see him in such a state. The once so proud Envy now huddled in the corner of a prison cell clutching his bleeding and broken rib cage, which was clearly visible through the giant gash that covered half of his body.

"Yes Envy, it's me. Do you know where you are?" I said as I tried not to look him straight in the eyes, because I knew he would see my sympathy and tell me that I was a weakling.

"I...I'm in a prison cell...awaiting execution...if I don't die before then..." he said and gritted his teeth, trying like hell not to show the pain that was clearly evident in his voice. I suddenly turned around and asked the guard if he would open the cell door so I could go in. He looked shocked at first, so I calmly explained to him that Envy was no longer a threat, and he reluctantly let me in. I didn't understand why, but I wanted to comfort the homunculus, even after all of the pain and suffering that he had caused Al and I.

"What happened, who did this to you? I whispered and tried to suppress a shudder when I looked at his wound. Apparently he saw it anyways,  
because he snorted indignantly and whimpered when he tried to sit up and glare at me.

"Don't you remember Fullmetal? YOU did this to me. YOU nearly ripped my lungs out and left me bruised and bleeding in the forest for those god forsaken State Alchemists to find me." he ground out as that serpentine glare returned to his eyes and his words practically dripped with venom. For that split second the dangerous air that I was so familiar with returned to his features, only to be replaced with a pathetic one when another pain shot through his spine and he collapsed to the cell floor.

"I...I don't remember hurting you...not like this...I'm so sorry Envy..." He looked stunned at those last four words that came out of my mouth.  
Truthfully, even I didn't know what had made me utter those words. I just couldn't believe that I had done something so cruel to a living being.  
Even if he had been my arch enemy for so long, and even if he was a homunculus, even Envy didn't deserve to suffer that way. That's right, he was a homunculus, which brought to mind one question...why hadn't he healed himself yet?

"You, the Fullmetal Alchemist, are sorry for hurting me, a homunculus? I find that highly unlikely pipsqueak." There it was again, that stupid nickname he always used just to get a rise out of me. This time however, I was too interested in why his body wasn't automatically regenerating itself. I stared at him absent mindedly, mouth agape, wondering how a homunculus had such a gaping wound in his chest.

"Why aren't you regenerating yourself? Why haven't you tried to escape?" I asked dumbly, almost terrified to hear the answer.

"I can't." He stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it kind of was, considering the fact that he indeed hadn't healed yet. But I just couldn't believe my ears, I was utterly dumbfounded by what he had just told me.

"What the hell do you mean you can't? You've been able to heal yourself for as long as I have known you and now you're telling me you can't!" I screamed at the top of my lungs purely because I was too terrified to keep my voice from getting so loud. This is Envy we're talking about! He had always been there, never changing, the only thing that I could count on would always be the same. Why was I acting like this? He had done so many horrible things in his life, and killed so many people, why the hell should I feel sorry for the bastard? Then, all of a sudden it dawned on me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. The sudden realization that I was passionately, undeniably, head over heels in love with Envy. Envy the homunculus. The same Envy who had tried to make my life a living hell for so long, and I had fallen in love with him. What the hell is wrong with me? God, I'm going soft aren't I?

"Envy, I think I'm in love with you." It slipped out before I even had time to register that my lips had moved at all. I realized what I had said and watched him as he stared at me in shocked silence and tried to form coherent words through his nonsensive babbling. Or maybe that was me. I really couldn't tell anymore, because everything was spinning around me and causing my senses to blur considerably. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Envy, I think I'm in love with you."  
The darkness, how he longed for it. How he needed it to overtake him with it's thick coldness. He longed to feel those sweet tendrils curling around his limbs and up his nose and anywhere else they could reach. Oh god how he wished that he could just slip back into that beautiful all consuming darkness and run away from what he was hearing. He couldn't believe his ears. The chibi loved him! He loved him after all of the torture he had put him through. The torture that he himself had enjoyed, of course. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so involved in the Elric brother's lives but he just couldn't help himself. It seemed like the Fullmetal brat gave off a golden glow wherever he went and Envy couldn't help but be attracted to it. Now he found himself in way too deep with the chibi telling him that he loved him. He was dying for fuck's sake! How in the hell could that little bastard do this to him at a time like this?

(Envy's POV)  
"...What?" I said oh so intelligently and so quiet that even I could barely hear. He just stared at me babbling so I assumed he hadn't heard.  
Good, I don't trust myself to speak right now anyway. I tried to get my thoughts together so I could form coherent words but my mind didn't seem to want to cooperate. All I could think about was the expression on his face when he said that he loved me. It was so...cute. Wait what the fuck am I thinking? He's not cute he's the bane of my existence! But I can't stand to see him get hurt...I'm the only one allowed to cause him pain. Hell I fucking STALK him for the love of god! While I was having a breakdown arguing with myself, Edo seemed to get his bearings back because he stopped babbling. I almost flinched at the silence that suddenly enveloped the room until he started speaking.

"I love you, I don't know why I just do...You can't die now! What the hell is wrong with you, why can't you just regenerate and break out of here and go back to the hyper,psychotic, bloodthirsty Envy that I know and love?" he screamed at me with such intensity that I was shocked speechless. He walked over and slid down the wall next to me. "Why won't you answer me?" He looked at me with tear filled eyes and I wondered why he was crying. "The silent treatment won't work this time Envy, there's nowhere for you to run. I just want to know why you aren't healing...please tell me..."

"I...I ran out of stones and haven't managed to get any more so I can't heal. This wound is getting infected and if something isn't done about it soon I'll die before the execution." I took a deep breath and waited to hear his response. I was almost afraid to hear what he would say. He just sat there for a long while staring into the distance. Then he lifted his hand and started gently stroking my hair. I was too weak to move away, so I just sat there, enjoying the feeling of his fingers combing through my long hair.

"You know, I've always wondered what your hair would feel like. It's so soft..." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I watched the tears fall slowly down his face, leaving little trails in their wake. "Where can I get more stones?" I stared at him, wondering if I had been hearing things. "I want to help you heal. I need to know if we can make it work...but first I need to know something..." he paused and looked at me "Do you love me?"

I nearly fainted when he asked me that question. How the hell could I be in love with the Fullmetal Alchemist? It's against the laws of fucking nature! Still, I've never been one to follow any kind of laws...so why isn't this a possibility? What exactly is love? I asked myself, and I started to remember all of the things I had ever heard,read, or seen having to do with this cursed four letter word. My mind started compiling a list of things that I have learned over the years.

1) You can't stand to see that person in pain. Check 2) You want to be around that person constantly. Check 3) You would do anything to be near them. Check 4) You would do anything just to keep them safe. Check...uh-oh.

"I think so...but I've never really been in love before." His eyes brightened considerably, and he looked as if an enourmous weight had been taken off of his shoulders. "That's okay Envy, I'll teach you." he said, and wrapped his arms around me, making sure not to touch my wound.  
I smiled and hugged him back, loving his warmth, and his scent and everything else about him. "So this is what love feels like." I whispered to no one in particular. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is what love feels like."  
He says it so quietly, almost as if he's afraid to speak any louder. Terrified that he'll wake up from this saccharin dream only to be plunged into darkness once again. His mind is swimming with thoughts, some more confusing than others. What the fuck is going on? Edward Elric is...PETTING him and telling him everything is alright. This isn't right, but he wants it to be more than anything. He looks into those golden eyes, and is swept away in a tide of sorrow. He can't believe that all of that sorrow...is for him.

(Edward's POV)  
He looks at me and I can see that his mind is reeling, maybe this is all too much for him, maybe I shouldn't have told him like this. "If you had told him in any other circumstances, he would've killed you", says the oh so helpful voice in my head. Yeah well in other circumstances he wouldn't be dying...am I seriously arguing with myself? Dammit Ed, stop arguing with yourself and talk to him!

"Envy?" I say trying to break him from his reverie. He looks at me with those amethyst orbs, and I almost want to cry. I can see the raw emotion, things that Envy has never showed and probably never felt before. I pull him closer and try to think of something to say, but my mind draws a blank. All I can do is run my fingers through his soft, evergreen hair.

"I don't want to lose you." he says softly and while looking away from me so I can't see his face. "What are you talking about?" I reply softer still, afraid to talk any louder. "If you're serious...about helping me to heal, it will be dangerous. I don't want to lose you ." I put my hands on either side of his face and gently turn it until he is looking directly in my eyes. "You are not going to loose me Envy. I promise you that I will find a way to heal you and we will both come out of this alive." He smiles, not the psychotic "I'm going to eat you." smile, but a genuinely happy smile. He looks so beautiful when he smiles, I think to myself.

"I don't know why I believe you, but I do. So you damn well better be telling the truth Ed." he growls. At first it seems he is actually angry and I am about to run for my life, but then he smiles again and I am stunned speechless. Before my mind registers what I'm doing, I lean forward and cup his face. Our noses touch, his skin is so soft. I can feel the hot breath ghosting over my lips. After what seems like an eternity, our lips meet.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Because I know how much everyone just LOVES those ;) Anyway, sorry it took so incredibly long for me to write more, I have been struggling with emotional problems lately. This chapter is relatively short compared to the others, but I'm just proud that I got it done. Also, thank you to everyone who faved this! Chapter four will hopefully not be far down the road, and comments are always welcome! xD


End file.
